


The Cliff

by QueenPotatos



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, old fic, written in between season 1 and season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotatos/pseuds/QueenPotatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru loves those moments; they are full of joy, full of live. There are all of his friends, the old and the new ones, surrounding him with their warm eyes and he would exchange those memories for nothing.<br/>Or just maybe for those other moments Haru spends with him. Just him.<br/>Rin always brings him to new places he would have never come to alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old fic I found, forgotten, alone, dusty...  
> I rewrote it a little bit but since it was written like just after ep 2 of season 2 they are some mistakes.  
> I'm just posting it because I feel like posting smth because I'm in the middle of planning something big and waiting for betas and I have posted nothing for a while - heeey guys don't forget about my lazy ass thank you ! - so this is just a little...thing.  
> Not too much, old and kind of angsty one shot.
> 
> Have a good read!

 

# The Cliff

* * *

 

 

It's rare that the six of them are gathered all together in the same place at the same time.

 

"Rei-chan! This way! Move your arm this way-"

 

The result of this reunion of course, creates utter chaos.

 

"Nagisa! Stop moving like an idiot! Sousuke is trying to get the fucking picture!"

 

"Rin-chan, don't be so mean! Or I'll call you RinRin for the rest of the day!"

 

"Nagisa!!"

 

"'RinRin'? What a sweet surname. I might use it a lot more often now, thank you Nagisa."

 

Sousuke's voice is soft and gentle; but now that they had spent some time with him, the whole group knows his threat is deadly serious. Rin turns all white, and it's enough to shut his mouth until they take the picture. Of course, Rin's arm is curled around Haru's shoulder; it's an old habit he likes a lot it seems, but it's not like Haru cares about such details. He has just realized that, lately. Rin is a touchy person, and it's really flagrant when they're together.

 

Nagisa begs Sousuke for another picture. Haruka almost feels bad for the newcomer of the funny group – Nagisa is literally his number one's fan since he had once told them embarrassing stories about Rin. It's funny, Haruka thinks suddenly, how things has turned nicely with them all. Their first meeting in the new Iwatobi swim club had been quite disastrous. They even have almost fought one day, for something really, really stupid – for Rin. Haruka still can't quite believe that Sousuke was hostile and angry at him because of something concerning Rin, but now that things were good he doesn't care to know. After all, what's happening between Sousuke and Rin isn't his business. They're just best-friend, like Makoto is his best friend and there is nothing more to add about these two.

 

"Oi Haru, what are you staring at?"

 

Rin takes him out of his reverie and Haruka realizes that he has been staring at him for the past minute, maybe more. He gives him his bored eyes and turns his head away from the frowning face, to hide his embarrassment. Haruka doesn't say anything as he passes by him, joining the rest of the group, ignoring the cute face Rin makes. It was dumb really, to think Rin would just let him leave like that when he had the perfect opportunity to bug him once more. So no, Haruka isn't surprised in the slightest when he feels a familiar arm curling around his shoulder. It's almost as if he was expecting it at any moment – would he have been disappointed if Rin had ignored his short moment of vulnerability? Probably, because this would have meant that he hasn't been paying attention to him.

 

"So, do you have some plans for the evening?" Rin asks him, a devilish grin on his face and his arm still resting on his shoulder.

 

"Why do you ask?" Of course he has none; Makoto and Nagisa still have their races to attempt. They have all decided that they would wait till the end of the tournament to celebrate Rin and Haruka's respective scouting – Sousuke will be there too, of course, but it's not the same; he was already part of the national team before their journey has started, months ago. Rin knows that. So why does he ask?

 

"Just asking." Haru rolls his eyes. Rin never 'just' do things - what kind of crazy idea does he have this time? "I wanted to see the sunset from the highest hill, that way." His forefinger points toward a very high and dangerous looking cliff behind them. The scenery is quite splendid, Haruka has to admit it after taking a look. That's why they have chosen that place to take the picture anyway.

 

"Isn't that a little bit too risky?" Haruka wonders. None of them have any experience in climbing, and since Haruka hasn't spent a lot of his holidays in the mountains, he doubts his ability to get on top of the hill unharmed – wouldn't it be stupid to get hurt just before the national training? Why is Rin even thinking about something so idiotic?

 

"Yeah probably...But the sight would be so romantic..."

 

Oh yeah, of course. Then if it's romantic it's okay to risk his life-dream carrier and to involve Haruka with him, again. Rin can be really tiring sometimes. Haruka drops his arm from him and walks faster, not minding to tell his stubborn friend how ridiculous his idea sounds. He doesn't even have time to reach Makoto before Rin provokes him again.

 

"Haru…don't tell me you're scared?"

 

Rin isn't like Makoto. Both of his friends can read him quite well, and both of them know when to stop but Rin just refuses to. Even when he knows he has reached Haruka's limits he pushes a little bit more, always a little bit further until the limits aren't no more. Rin always manages to take him out of his comfort zone – and Haruka even suspects that he enjoys it more than he's willing to admit – whereas Makoto is always making sure to let Haruka inside. A year ago Haruka would have hated the idea. He would have hated what Rin was doing to him; and now he catches himself following Rin to the national team! Something that would have never been possible if he hasn't been out of his reassuring routine.

He loves it. He loves the thrill, the unknown, the challenge, everything that Rin has brought to him. It's not like he will tell him, or thank him one day. Rin is bugging him enough right now, he doesn't need another reason to.

 

In the end Haruka surrenders as always – but can it really be called a surrender when Haru yearns for it just that much?

 

**

 

Even Rin makes a face when they arrive in front of the hill. It simply looks impossible to climb, but since he can't lose his face in front of Haruka they tried to anyway. Haruka is actually having a lot of fun. Mountains are like water in the end, he just has to find a way through the top by using what the rocks give him. There are natural steps and used muddy path already. For trained teenagers like them it's nothing but a difficult task.

When they finally reach the top the wind is blowing so hard that they can't hear their own voice. Rin's long hair is flying around his face, he can't see where his feet are landing anymore and so Haruka gives him his arm, takes his wrist in his hand and leads him near the end on the cliff. There is a gust of wind that washes Rin's face from the red hair and then he sees. The sun is all yellow in front of them, big and magnificent just above the Ocean's surface. It's reflecting on Rin's face, on his shining eyes and his brilliant smile.

 

Haruka loses his voice for a moment. The sight is breath-taking; and so is Rin.

 

"Wouhou!!!" he shouts, and he lifts their arms in the air; the wind blows them backwards – they almost fell, but Haruka's balance manages to maintain them on solid ground. He catches Rin's waist and drags them both out of the precipice.

 

"Are you crazy?" he yells at him. He isn't even angry, he just feels like it's the kind of thing to say after such a thing.

 

"Come on Haru, live a little! When was the last time you had fun like this?"

 

Every time I'm swimming with you, he wants to answer; but somehow the words are stuck in his throat. Again he watches him, closely, and can't see anything but joy on his face. He has rarely seen him so happy – except the day before, of course, but then again Haru had been quite overwhelmed as well.

 

He finds himself alone when Rin disappears near the void again, his arms wide open in front of the world. The sun surrounds his silhouette and for a moment Haruka really sees him shining. Rin doesn’t need the sun for that though; the happiness on his face is enough for Haruka. For a second he is scared that Rin might loses his balance again – but it's only an instant, and Rin is back on his feet without his help.

 

"I am the King of the World!" he yells again, and then he turns towards Haru with a big, charming smile – almost seductive to Haru's eyes, which is too beautiful to be true.

 

"You should try. Really Haru. Now, don't be a chicken; come with me."

Haruka frowns. Not because he is scared, but because he feels offended; how dare he!

 

Rin takes his hand into his and pushes him towards the edge. Their feet almost miss the ground. Suddenly he is afraid of letting Rin go.

 

"Open your eyes, you idiot!"

 

He hasn't even realized he had closed them. His heart beats father in his chest. Everything is moving faster, the wind blows harder on his face, it's like he can feel everything a million times better now that he is standing so close to the edge. His grip is too firm on Rin's fingers but he can't do otherwise. The scenery in front of them is probably unique, as the sun disappears behind the Ocean but Haru can't get his eyes off of Rin.

 

"I am Rin Matsuoka, and I am aiming for the World!" Rin shouts, and he laughs, and he is so beautiful when he is happy like this – happy isn't a good word, it's not even close to the truth; Rin is so much more than just happy to look so fucking gorgeous in front of Haru's amazed eyes.

 

Their arms are up in the air again and they both shout, and yell desperately to the Ocean. They are young, they are full of life and at this very moment with Rin firmly holding his hand Haru really believes he could overthrow the whole world. Nothing can stop them. Because at this very moment Haruka really feels free, for the first time in his life.

 

He doesn’t shout it like Rin does, though. The feeling in his chest is enough to make him feel a whole different person now. Haru looks at the sun, and then at Rin, and just like that he suddenly finds him irresistible. He is high, high on happiness and gratefulness because again, Rin had dragged him along and had shown him the sight he had been willing to see for so long.

 

He looks back at the Ocean. Slowly, Haru lets go of Rin's hand. He is alone into the wild, he feels power in his veins, all that positive energy is rushing through him and he doesn't know what to do with it – he understands now why Rin shouts and smiles so much. It just makes him want to enjoy it a little longer, a little more intensely; Haruka closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

 

He is about to shout that he is 'Free' when the wind messes with his balance again, but this time it's blowing in the wrong direction. He feels his knees dropping forward towards the Ocean and his heart stops, until he feels Rin's strong arms around his waist.

 

"Woa! When I told you to live a little I didn't mean that much. You idiot you almost scared me. What would you have become if I weren't there to save you, huh?"

 

"I wouldn't have been there in first place."

 

"Tss."

 

Where would he have been right now if Rin had never spoken to him? Haruka can't think of an answer. He doesn't want to imagine a life without his idiotic face anymore.

 

 

**

 

 

They reach Haru's room first. Rin knocks but no one answers – Makoto isn't there obviously. They have climbed down before nightfall and now that it's pitch black, Makoto should be there. Haru doesn't care, he is even glad that no one is waiting for them.

 

This feeling of freedom and of power inside him is turning him crazy. He feels like a bomb about to explode. He feels invincible when Rin is standing by his side. He can do everything when he is holding his hand.

 

"Where the fuck is Makoto? I hope he is not training too hard or following Nagisa somewhere – this guy in unpredictable, and not in the good way." Rin looks worried; because Rin is a good friend, a good person. Maybe it's the better person Haruka will ever meet. He looks at him, at his face and for a brief instant it's like someone else his controlling his own body, his arms, his lips.

 

Rin doesn't say a word when he is being pushed gently against the wall. He frowns at first, and even gasps when Haru kisses him softly. It's not a real kiss, it's just a touch of the lips; it's a mere test to see if Haru can go further, if he can dare to claim him and to have him tonight. Rin doesn't react; it's maybe not a good sign but at least he is not pushing him away. Haru feels ten feet tall and he locks their lips again. This time he puts more force, more conviction into it, to make Rin understand that the first tentative wasn't a mistake or a misstep. Rin stays impassive, a shocked look on his face, but when Haru licks his bottom lips with the flat of his tongue he melts, and whines, and Haru feels just like a moment before on top of the cliff with the winds blowing in his ears and the world under his thumb.

 

And just when he thought he couldn't feel more, Rin returns his kiss timidly. His arm curls around the small of his back and pushes him closer against his heated body. And then, he opens his mouth slightly, allowing Haru's tongue to invade him and taste him.

 

It feels too good to be true. His body is hot, incredibly hot but cold at the same time, cold everywhere Rin isn't touching him and it's unbearable. Rin tentatively pushes a little harder on the kiss, his tongue sliding on Haru's as he moans into his mouth. Haru has his hand tangled in Rin's hair against his skull; his nails are caressing the skin softly there. Soon their breathings become erratic,

they have to break the kiss. They are in such a mess, Haru thinks; so much that after the break the kiss they can't do anything but looking at each other with their gaze clouded with lust.

 

Rin is trying hard to say something but can't, and Haru barely manages not to kiss him again. It's probably the longest ten seconds of his life, but Haru feels like he could stare at Rin like this, with in eyes filled with love and gratitude until the end of times. Rin's gaze is hesitant, his pupils are shaking but before he had time to look at something that isn't him, Haru quickly kisses him again, crushing his body on the wall behind him, not letting him the chance to change his mind before this moment of bliss escape them both. His hands leave his hair and fall on his side, on his chest and belly. He'll never get enough of him.

 

Rin wants to speak it seems, because he breaks the kiss again and tries to get Haru's attention back but it's too late. Haru is lost in his desire, and he silences him immediately, biting on his lips harshly as a punishment for daring to let him go. He can feel Rin resisting him and yet he also feels him hard against his thigh – maybe not as hard as him though. He crushed their groin together again, rubbing their erection against each other and it feels so good – his voice gets husky when he moans at the friction. Haru has never been like that, he has never felt so good and it's all thanks to Rin, Rin and only Rin. He would have never thought of touching him like that before today, before they went to the cliff and let go of everything. Their little trip had unexpectedly opened something in Haru, in his heart and mind. It's like he can see the world anew, see things that have always been there but couldn't be found before. A new world, a new sight, where Rin is by his side holding his hand through the adversity.

 

Haru lowers his hands down on Rin's crotch, grasping the hardness under his finger without freeing Rin's lips from his own. At some point Rin stops struggling, stops moving; he just moans in Haru's mouth when his hand gets inside his swimsuit and starts to stroke him. He quickly gets Rin's cock out of the thigh fabric to work on it better – he wonders how Rin likes to be stroked, how he does it when he is alone, if he thinks of him sometime when he masturbates.

 

The door bursts open, Makoto and the other are watching them with empty ice cream's pots in their hands. The atmosphere feels much more colder all of a sudden. Haru feels like a Disney princess whose carriage had been turned back into a pumpkin. The magical moment of bliss is over, and there is a very awkward silence before Rin finally takes Haruka's hand out of his length and leaves the room in a hurry.

 

Haruka just stays there still in daze. He is confused, what has just happened really? It's like he can't remember, no matter how hard he tried, he can't remember how they came to this after climbing the hill with the wind blowing on their face. It had all felt like a dream Haru never wanted to wake up from.

 

Makoto is talking to him but he can't understand his words. Why did Rin look so sad when he left? He was supposed to look free, gorgeous, happy and blissful; just like on the cliff this evening when he

was holding his hand. What had gone wrong between those two moments? What had Haru done wrong?

 

Haruka sweeps the droll dropping from his mouth to his chin with the hand who had stroked Rin. It smells good, it smells like him. He ignores the bemused looks that the others are giving him - they can't understand anyway. They haven't been there with Rin, because Rin has never taken any of them that far. It was something just for the two of them.

 

At some point everybody else leave the room but Makoto and him. His best friend just silently watches him, and Haru is glad he doesn't ask any questions because as time goes by, Haru finds less and less reasons to explain what had just happened between him and Rin. There is no words that come to his mind, except that he was high - but high on what exactly? He tries to explain what he has felt on the cliff, but it sounds ridiculous, even in his head that he chooses to remain silent. The bliss is long gone, replace by guilt and sorrow; and now Haru realizes he might have done something wrong.

 

He falls asleep with the image of Rin when he left the room half naked. There is no doubt that he was hurt; and he just doesn't know why. Regrets start to eat him, and he no longer feels invincible now, not in a world where he hurts Rin on purpose. His hands doesn't smell that good anymore. He still can't explain why he hasn't washed it yet.

 

The ache in his chest is still there when he wakes up the following day. Makoto's eyes aren't gentle when he looks at him, as soon as he leaves the bathroom.

 

"Haru," he says, and from the tone of it he knows it's going to be a long day. "Do you want to talk about it?"

 

Words are blocked in his throat. There's something in him that burns, but can't get out. Haruka hardens his grip on his toothbrush when he feels his eyes burning at the thought of yesterday's events.

 

He doesn't reply to Makoto. His mind just wants to go back to the cliff but his feet are irremediably stuck to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta btw.  
> I'm looking for someone serious with a good level and a lot of patience to beta my next stories. I'll be very happy if someone could help me with my poor english; most of you knows my tumblr url - doctor-queenie - so you can send me a message there or let a comment so I can see it; thank you for reading and I'll be really happy if you could help me with this !
> 
> (Please...)
> 
> Thank a lot in advance !
> 
> See you soon


End file.
